


Sonnets on Self-abuse

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Crack, Euphemisms, Masturbation, Sonnets, community: mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Will's sonnets talk of the evils of masturbation; Richard is not impressed.





	Sonnets on Self-abuse

"Wait, is this about the evils of fisting oneself?" Richard asked, frowning.

"Yes." Will's quill moved over the parchment.

"And this one!"

"Yes!"

"Why are you so against it? Despite what the Bible says, doesn't every man now and again turn to his own hand?"

Will sighed and sat back in his chair. "My patron wishes these sonnets to be instructional. To suggest a man should marry and sire heirs to secure a legacy, not waste his time on selfish pursuits or self-love."

The mention of the mysterious patron made Richard roll his eyes. "He sounds like a tedious toad."

"Yes," Will said again.

"I rather want to go and do the opposite of what these sonnets say just to be contrary and upset such priggishness."

"Then go," Will begged, "and leave me to finish my work!"

Richard shrugged and tossed down the papers, saying, "You shall work alone and so, my friend, shall I."

"I did not require such knowledge," Will shouted after Richard's retreating form but got no response beyond a laugh.


End file.
